Sebastians Fantasies
by MelodyxRage
Summary: First Story. Eventually going to be a small collection of random fun  wink wink ;D  with Sebastian and Ciel. Rated M for eventual Mature Content. Thusly the wink wink ;D
1. A Little Intro

_**Disclaimer: To be safe, i do not own Black Butler nor will I probably ever *sobs* **_

_**This is my first story ever. I have no idea how it sounds since my editor right now is that friendly little Spell check button on the corner of my screen. :3 Hopefully there will be more, no, of COURSE there will be more to this but for right now I need a nice long homework break… Any reviews are appreciated of course… but don't murder me please!**_

Sebastian PoV

The clock in the hall rang out twelve times. My whole body was shaking and sweating, the need was almost unbearable. I closed my eyes once more and reveled in the images that came flooding back. It was hard to believe it was so long ago, that wondrous night where my young Master had to be dressed as a lady. He looked dashing in such a dress. The bodice fitting tight to his slight figure, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as his pride was thrown away. What I wouldn't do to see him like that again...

_Ugh!_

Cleaning up took a fraction of a second at my speed, and I struggled to fall into a much unneeded but desired sleep.

_The next day _

I woke at five with an hour before dawn. In that hour I finished a the second book of the "Voyage Around My Room" series by Xavier de Maistre , cleaned the mansion to be absolutely spotless, had tea going and breakfast ready and the other servants were up and about their jobs.

Ciel PoV

Suddenly sunlight was streaming in through the window. It would have made me jump right out of bed if Sebastian didn't do this every morning.

"Its time to wake up Bocchan," his soothing voice called. "Today I have prepared imported Assam tea, some scones and a fruit bowl for your pleasure".

I stood and he undressed me from my night clothes as usual, although this morning he seemed particularly interested in doing it. I couldn't help but blush, his fingers slid down my legs slowly, almost teasingly, as my sleepwear was slid off. The same was done as he pulled my navy blue pants on.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my young Lord?" he smiled up at me while buttoning my shirt.

I couldn't ask what he thought he was doing, maybe it was in my head. Especially after the night I had last night...

_A dark room, it smells almost sweet. I'm sweating and panting, face down on my bed. There's a looming figure over me, kissing my back, suckling my neck, groaning in my ear. My head is too clouded to think straight, but I need to know who this is and why it feels so good. The groan turns to a whisper. "How do you feel Bocchan?"_

"Bring my breakfast to my study. I have a lot of work to do today." I avoided his gaze and left the room, pushing that dream out of my head.

The day was silent, not awkwardly so, but a nice silent. I could feel Sebastian's eyes when I wasn't looking. I held back the blush as best I could, but from his chuckle I could tell it didn't escape his demon eyes.

Sebastian PoV

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Just why do you think you are staring at me? And furthermore, why are you laughing?" The anger in his voice was barely audible over his embarrassment.

I knelt down, my hand over where my heart should be and bowed my head. "It's nothing my Lord; I just find human emotions, entertaining."

"Who said anything about emotions?" his cheeks flushed brighter and he crossed his arms over his chest.

I chuckled again and was behind him in an instant. I caressed my thumb over his throat, his skin warm and pleasant. Chills ran down his spine from my breath along his neck. "You can't fool a demon Bocchan" I said breathily, placing small kisses up his neck. If he doesn't like this, it won't end well for me...

Luckily Ciel was taking just fine to this affection.

"Se-Sebastian… What are you doing?" He quavered under me. I took a step back, smirking and bowed low.

"My apologies my Lord, I had thought last night I heard my name being called from your room. It was spoken in such a way I can't even imagine what you were doing in there…"

His eyes widened and he bit his lip which was odd for my Master to do. "You're delusional. I was probably having a nightmare."

"About me? Now Bocchan, it's not nice to lie." My grin widened more the deeper his blush got. Never have I seen such a lovely shade of pink.

"Sebastian…" Defeat was in his eyes; he hung his head and looked up at me through his lashes. I could have ravished him right there, but I needed to hear him say it.

I plucked his delicate body off his chair and placed him on his desk, standing in front of him and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "You shouldn't be embarrassed my Lord, it can all be taken care of" I spoke softly as I brushed his hair out of his face. He looked so fragile, and scared.

And then his pink lips were on mine for a fraction of a second. "Take me Sebastian, that is an order".

_**Ehhh… I think I got bored towards the end ^.^ **_

_**Ohhh! Look! Whats that?**_

_**I think it's the review button… vvvv right down there! vvvv Click it and see what it does :D **_


	2. His Innocence Has Been Taken

"_Sebastian…" Defeat was in his eyes; he hung his head and looked up at me through his lashes. I could have ravished him right there, but I needed to hear him say it._

_I plucked his delicate body off his chair and placed him on his desk, standing in front of him and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "You shouldn't be embarrassed my Lord, it can all be taken care of" I spoke softly as I brushed his hair out of his face. He looked so fragile, and scared. _

_And then his pink lips were on mine for a fraction of a second. "Take me Sebastian, that is an order"._

_**Thanks to poplar demand, im writing more! Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed, I loved reading them all and am glad you are pleased so far ^.^ lets hope I can keep up the good work. **_

_**Argh! Also, I don't now how this is. Don't hate me don't hate me D: I have someone to go through and tell me how it sounds and what they think but its my boyfriend and we're fighting… *cries* soon, very soon im just away tomorrow and had to post this tonight so I wasn't burned alive. :3 it took so pathetically long for this little pathetic bit. And it wont happen again!**_

Ciel's PoV

He took to this order all too happily, his lips to mine, quickly realizing how inexperienced I truly was. With a sigh he slowed down some. Bringing me through the soft beginnings of a kiss and slowly teasing my lips open. He kept it slow and steady, exploring my mouth with his tongue, making my taste known to him and mapping me out from the inside. Once I got better he moved on. His hands moved from my shoulders to my chest. Inhumanly fast, he removed my jacket and button up shirt.

_The perks of being a demon. _(Wait till you see the other perk Ciel :D)

His lips traveled down, kissing from my jaw to my neck, from my neck to my chest, and from my chest to my nipples. His lips found one and sucked it into his mouth. I couldn't stop the odd sound that escaped my throat, it felt so good. I think it was right though, because he kept going. He sucked, licked and nipped at them both until they were as erect as they could be.

Sebastian's PoV

My gorgeous Bocchan was responding perfectly to me. His excitement could be felt on my stomach as I pressed him back onto his desk.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bocchan? Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm r-ready" he choked out. It was so unusual to see my lord flustered, it made me hunger more.

The next second he was stripped of the rest of his clothing and I of mine. I laid him down on his desk and climbed on top of him, amazed as always at his petite figure. He wasn't old enough to have a muscular body. But he was lean, he almost looked starved. Again I took to kissing his lips, taking the liberty to rub my hips against his and earn a rewarding moan. Satisfied so far, I moved to the end of the desk. My face was over his lower body, ready to do as always and please my Master.

I took his member into my hands, sliding along the hardened length. Judging by his little squeals this felt quite fine. My lips latching around the tip gave me the biggest response, my young Lord nearly screamed whilst thrusting his hips closer to me. I slowly slithered my mouth down the shaft, swirling my tongue over his sweet skin. I kept at it, tasting every inch what I have finally been given. The moans grew louder and louder with the passing moments. He was almost done. As a final act I took him all in my mouth, and as lightly and slowly as I could trailed my teeth the way back up. With a final squeak I was given a mouthful of warm seed, which all too willingly I swallowed, grinning up at my panting lover.

He propped himself up on one elbow and whispered, "No more… I'm… tired now."

"Now Bocchan," I picked him up, carrying him bridal style into his chambers.

"Please, you can call me Ciel, when we are alone".

"Ciel," The name felt so right coming out of my lips. I sat down and pulled him into my lap. His eyes were drifting shut. '_And how adorable it was, my little Boccha-, my little Ciel'. _"Tomorrow I will show you how it's really done."

_~ And the two drifted to sleep, eagerly awaiting the long day ahead… ~ _

_**Well… im sorry there wasn't more then that. I kept getting stuck Dx this will undoubtedly be edited and reposted as something better. Maybe? There will be more too! Once Ciel gets more comfortable around Sebby this will hopefully get more kink-a-licious :3 cause im pervy like that. Also, I realized how frightfully short of ideas I was for this as I wrote them down. If you have any ideas of what these two lovelies should have fun doing then feel free to leave a suggestion. Who knows, I might just use it (credit will be where credit is due!) **_


	3. Apology

**A/U **

**Ahhh, guys? i got too bored with this, meaning i didnt like it and i refuse to continue any further. THAT BEING SAID, this story is discontinued. **

**yeah yeah, your all super mad right? . please dont hate spam me, i might have to punish you by putting up one more chapter... **

**On the bright side, if you liked my writing as opposed to what i was writing about, im on the sister site **

.com/u/777969/

**I should be writting there, as well as maybe putting up something here, but its easier to read than it is to write and that goes especially for lemons, i felt like a pervert xO **

**ahhh, sorry again, and thank you for reading3**

**~Melody **

**(/^.^\)**

**(_)(_)**


End file.
